


Screen Test

by isozyme



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme
Summary: Here’s the scene: Tony’s drunk in the backseat of a car, doing something he shouldn’t.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 206
Collections: Team Angst





	Screen Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games bingo square “Fake Relationship.” Go Team Angst!
> 
> Title inspo/soundtrack: [Patient Zero by Aimee Mann](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en8HZ6X20Og)

Here’s the scene: Tony’s in his town car with the windows rolled up, knees apart and pants pulled down just past his hips. Jarvis won’t say a damn thing about what Tony’s doing in the back seat, where Steve’s kneeling in the space between Tony’s legs. Steve’s body is too big for the small area, but he’s making it work anyway, somehow folding himself into a graceful shape that optimizes the dimensions he’s been given.

“Does she know?” Steve asks abruptly, taking a break from what he was doing with Tony’s flushed, spit-slick cock to stare critically at Tony.

Tony, who’d been successfully not thinking about anything while Steve did his best to suck his brain out through his dick, is forced to return to earth. Steve’s question doesn’t come with helpful antecedents — it comes out of the blue, surprising and unwelcome as a pigeon shit while walking under the subway. It’s fine, Tony can build the context from scratch.

Tony spent the day feeling irritable, aching from chemo and the fact that he fights crime in a tin can, and he’s annoyed that he’s here, again, with Steve, because he can’t get enough of Steve’s fucking mouth.

Steve acts like it’s nothing to blow a dude. He goes about it with casual skill, just like he does everything. Tony knows Steve gets off on it. Tony’s never offered anything in return, but he sees Steve get hard every time. It doesn’t fill Tony with black, twisted longing. This is a transactional relationship — Steve likes to suck dick and Tony likes to get his dick sucked. Somebody reading more into it from the outside should know that a mouth is a mouth, and it doesn’t say anything about Tony that he’s never had the heart to turn Steve down. Rogers is a nice guy. He has a tight ass and long eyelashes and he’s a real pro at oral sex and, yeah, Tony’s dick went from wet-cardboard-limp to carbon-steel-rigid the second Steve slid into the car after him, but it isn’t a _thing_.

It doesn’t mean anything that Tony sat in this same car four hours ago and was soft when his gala date reached over to give him a naughty little fondle through his tuxedo pants. He takes a lot of drugs that fuck up his circulation.

Here’s the scene: Tony should be snorting cocaine already at a ritzy afterparty with the actress-turned-aspiring-screenwriter he’s been seeing since December, and instead Jarvis has been taking a slow, traffic-ridden route around Manhattan for the past forty minutes while Tony makes time with Captain America in the back seat.

_Does she know?_

Tony laughs and it sounds sloppy even to his own ears. “Don’t worry, pumpkin, your homosexuality is need-to-know only, and she’s not here so she doesn’t need to know.” He giggles. He wants Steve back on his fucking cock so he can feel pleasure again, pleasure that isn’t a performance and doesn’t require his little blue pills.

Here’s the scene: Tony’s drunk, doing something he shouldn’t.

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve says, and he looks worried, maybe disappointed. That makes sense; Tony’s disappointed in himself too.

“I don’t think I want to talk about this,” Tony says.

Steve sighs, shuts his eyes, and kisses the side of Tony’s cock like it’s killing him every second he doesn’t have his lips and tongue smeared all over Tony. Then he pulls away.

“She doesn’t, does she?”

“I don’t make a habit of telling my partners I’m cheating on them, no! Jesus, Steve, the world’s not that different since your stint as a patriotic ice cube tray.”

That’s not what Steve’s asking either.

Here’s a different scene: A closeted homosexual man is having furtive, guilty sex with another closeted homosexual man in the back seat of an expensive car. They are public figures, subject to constant media scrutiny. One of them is dating an actress, but not because he loves her or desires her. For that closeted homosexual man, it is very convenient to be seen publicly in a relationship with a woman.

_Does she know?_

Of course she doesn’t.

“Tony.”

“Please go back to sucking my dick,” Tony begs. “Jarvis doesn’t know that many more side roads and I have an afterparty to crash.”

In that different car, carrying the man who could be Tony but isn’t, the woman thinks she is dating a rich, heterosexual man who has some embarrassing issues with his virility that he compensates for by buying extravagant jewelry and drinking too much.

“Please,” Tony says.

In the story Tony's not telling himself, the actress is seeing a man who's in love, but not with her. How could he be, while he has this man between his knees? He’s desperately lonely and desperately afraid; out of options and laying track ahead of the train, hoping he’ll swan dive off this mortal coil before the consequences can catch him. In that other world Tony is inches away from spilling his pathetic, drunken guts.

Instead, Steve says, “All right,” much too gently. He lays his cheek against Tony’s inner thigh, wrapping one big hand around Tony’s cock to pump it gently. Tony’s head drops back against the headrest as Steve’s wet mouth closes around him. 

Through the rear windscreen, New York City scrolls past like a stage backdrop. Tony stares into the spotlight of a street lamp, holding two script books that are very nearly the same, and for all his genius he’s not certain which one he’s acting out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Screen Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762229) by [hopelesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse)




End file.
